Celoso
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Alguien pondrá celoso a Gakuto ¿quién? ¿por qué? x3 Lo cierto es que polos opuestos se atraen.
1. Chapter 1

**Tú eres el genio... ¿no?**

by: Ryou Kisara

**Chapter 1:** ¿Celoso?

**N/A:** No soy dueña de PoT ;O; nunca seré la dueña de PoT ;O; sólo puedo hacer esto por diversión x3 es el primer fic que hago de PoT bueno que publico xP no sean malos conmigo T.T

**Pairing: **OshiGaku

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El calor era insoportable pero eso no bastaba para detener las prácticas de tennis en Hyotei (o cualquier otra escuela). Atobe estaba entuciasmado con el próximo torneo que estaba a punto de llegar al límite con su equipo si es que límite cabía en su diccionario en ese momento (lo más seguro es que no). En el pequeño receso Jiroh dormitaba por allí mientras que Kabaji era el encargado de buscarlo, Hiyoshi leía tratando de calmarse. Shishido y Otori discutían por cualquier cosa mientras que Gakuto descansaba un poco... ¿pero dónde estaba Oshitari?

El genio de Hyotei se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea con la compañera que se le había asignado en su equipo, su nombre era Tsukina Maaya. Era conocida de Oshitari desde hace varios años ya que era su vecina aparte de ser la capitana del equipo de tennis de mujeres. Era muy extricta en cuanto al equipo pero no dudaba en defenderlas y apoyarlas. Tenía un carácter fuerte y un gran ego pero no superaba al de Atobe.

"Bien..." la chica cerró su libro, "terminé" sus despiertos y verdes ojos se clavaron directamente en los de Oshitari "¿bien, genio?" Yuushi cerró sus ojos por un momento, no le simpatizaba la voz de Maaya cuando hablaba así.

"Aún no termino..." musitó. Fue como un débil susurró lo que hizo que la chica riera en tono bajo después miró al reloj, "lo terminaré por tí... aún queda una hora y media antes de las prácticas. Le di la salida a las chicas por hoy así que no hay problema por eso".

El genio la miró, arqueando una ceja. ¿Ella haría qué? Sabía que era muy difícil pedirle un favor a Maaya y que aceptara pero que ella se ofreciera era casi... como pedirle a Atobe que dejara de halagarse así mismo.

"Tómalo o déjalo, es tu decisión" acomodó el libro en su estante correspondiente.

"¿Lo harías?"

"Hello... tierra llamando a Yuushi. Si dije algo lo hago ¿no?" lo miró. Amaba cuando ponía esa cara sabía muy bien lo confundido que estaba... lo sabía tan bien.

"Y aquella vez que dijiste que no te burlarías de Gakuto por su estatura, cuando dijiste que estudiarías en vacaciones, cuando dijiste que habías estudiado para química, cuando-..."

"Bueno... me entendiste ¿no, genio?" cortó sus palabras divertida y enfadada.

"Me harías un gran favor, Maaya-sama" ella odiaba que le dijeran -sama, le hacía sentir 'vieja' y era como él le hacía pagar por 'genio', hizo una reverencia para tomar sus cosas y salir de allí. Si se apuraba tendría una hora de entrenamiento y un gran castigo por porte de Atobe quien no perdonaba a NADIE las tardanzas y excusas.

"Mmm... ¡genio idiota!" negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios después siguió haciendo el proyecto de sociales, bueno la parte del proyecto de Oshitari.

Después de las prácticas Gakuto se acercó a su compañero de dobles. Miraba como un niño a Oshitari guardar sus cosas cuando cayó hacia atrás al escuchar un grito por parte de su pareja.

"¡Maaya!" apurado, y sin notar la presencia de Gakuto, corrió hacia la biblioteca. Era un favor por parte de la chica pero no era para dejarle toda la carga a ella. Cuando llegó al edificio notó que no había nadie pues estaba cerrado. Suspiró, después caminó hacia su casa pensando que había sido irresponsable.

¿Qué le había pasado a Maaya? Esa sonrisa no era la típica arrogante que solía usar cuando él le pedía un favor (casi nunca pero se solían dar esos favores de vida o muerte). Incluso su voz no era tan... fría. Sino su expresión le había dado una cálida y viva sonrisa.

"¡Por fin llegas!" la chica lo esperaba al pie de su casa. Tenía un legajo en la mano.

"Lo siento" hizo una reverencia.

"¡Ahórratelo! Me debes una cena ¿sabes?" Rió al ver su expresión, "era broma ¡genio!" ya era normal... Maaya satirizaba a Oshitari porque lo concideraba un genio en todo pero cuando no la entendía solía usar 'genio' con tanto sarcasmo que ya era ofensa. "Bueno..." se estiró, "hasta mañana".

Yuushi entró a la casa, probó la comida que sus padres le habían dejado (ya que habían salido por el trabajo) después hizo el resto de su tarea hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Caminó hasta el aparato para contestar.

"¿Bueno?"

"¡OH, OSHITARI!" Era la voz de Gakuto, sonaba un poco preocupada pero él ya se había acostumbrado a su compañero que exageraba cualquier suceso en su vida.

"Gakuto, ¿qué sucede?"

"Oh... ¿te sucede algo? Casi me arrollas en la salida y me ignoraste completamente en las prácticas y llegaste tarde, ni siquiera me dijiste que llegarías tarde..."

"Lo siento. Estaba haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca con Maaya"

Silencio.

"¿Bueno? ¿Gakuto, sigues ahí?"

"Sí..." El hecho era, Gakuto no simpatizaba muy bien con la chica y la chica martirizaba al pelirrojo cada que tenía oportunidad.

"Si me disculpas tengo que-"

"¿Estás saliendo con ella?" cortó sus palabras. Esas preguntas espontáneas, sólo como Gakuto las solía dar, tomaron a Oshitari por sorpresa.

"¡¿QUÉ!"

"Ma-mañana hablamos... descansa" colgó.

Colgó el teléfono también. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho? Suspiró. A veces le preocupaba su compañero de dobles, tanta imaginación era malo pero conociendo a Gakuto era normal; era como un niño pequeño al cual tenía que cuidar, tal vez hasta su mejor amigo... un momento... no, se dijo y después agitó su cabeza. Tomó un baño para relajarse, en verdad le temía al carácter de Maaya y se dio cuenta de que podía contar con Gakuto aunque él no le confiara nada.

Al día siguiente...

Gakuto estaba sentado en su banco mirando por la ventana (cosa rara en él ya que estaba callado). Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza 'estaba haciendo un trabajo con la biblioteca con Maaya', entonces... Oshitari lo había cambiado a él por esa chica que no paraba de ridiculizar a la gente y burlarse de la estatura de los demás.

Suspiró. Las demás clases para él fueron eternas, no prestaba atención a nada y se la pasaba contemplando cualquier cosa que se le apareciera en su camino. Su compañero de clases y equipo, Jiroh, lo notó; una vez dando el timbre de salida habló con él cuando los demás habían salido del salón.

"¿Sucede algo Gakuto-kun?"

"Naaadaaaaaa" suspiró.

"No es normal que casi te quedes dormido y no prestes atención"

"Es... nada..." sonrió.

"Bueno..."

Gakuto caminó en silencio hasta las canchas donde ni siquiera se inmutó por los gritos de las chicas (que le daban a Atobe), casi llegando divizó a Maaya entrenando a las chicas y suspiró. Había algo en ella que le daban ganas de salir corriendo o era el hecho que le estaba quitando a su mejor amigo. Hizo un puchero, ella volteó y caminó hacia él.

"¡Enanin!"

"¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"

"¿Cómo quieres que te diga, gigantito?"

"¡HM, OSHITARI!"

"Eh... Oshitari no está" cambió su mirada, "no todo el tiempo dependerás de él"

"¡CÁLLATE!"

"Anda, ve a entrenar... no les quitaré su tiempo"

"¿Eh?"

"Nada..." rió ligeremante después caminó hacias las otras canchas donde sólo habían mujeres.

"Loca..." sacó la lengua y corrió hacia donde Atobe comenzaba con su entrenamiento.

Las chicas terminaron el entrenamiento primero así que Maaya decidió caminar hacia las otras canchas para verlos jugar. En ese momento Oshitari y Gakuto estaban jugando contra Otori y Shishido sólo que la primera paraeja iba ganándoles 4 juegos a 2. Sonrió levemente.

Eran lo complementario en todo, Gakuto expresaba sus sentimientos muy fácilmente mientras que Oshitari se lo guardaba todo en esa mirada estoica. Oshitari tenía el cabello azul como el agua y era calmado mientras que Gakuto de cabello vino como el fuego era más vivaracho "polos opuestos se atraen" rió, caminó hacia los vestidores para acomodar sus cosas y esperar a su amigo para caminar a casa juntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es el primer capítulo. Jejejejeje, pusieron celoso a Gakuto x3 en el próximo episodio Oshitari se enoja con Gakuto ¿por qué? Nu seh realmente pero se enojan 3


	2. Tiempo

Empezó a llover. Maaya maldijo su suerte y la tardanza de su amigo, miró su reloj un cuarto para las cuatro. Esta vez se había tardado de más; suspiró. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía la lluvía y la disfrutaba tanto, con pasos calmados llegó hasta el vestidor para encontrarse con Atobe, Kabaji y Jiroh.

"¡Eh!" oresama caminó hacia ella con la arrogancia de siempre, o tal vez más.

"¿Qué sucede AHORA, oresama?" Su expresión cambió de alegre a arrogante como la del rey mono (x3 jijiji).

"Que Oshitari y Gakuto ya se fueron"

Abrió sus ojos.

"¡SÍ!"

"¿Eh?" la miró extrañado... no se suponía que debía decir '¡maldita sea, mataré a Oshitari!' ó '¡pequeño enano, me las pagará!' (refiriéndose a Gakuto). Atobe sabía muy bien el genio de la chica y trataba de evitarlo pero eran tantas las veces que le gustaba hacerla sufrir.

"Oh, nada... oresama" rió, "¿Y Jiroh-kun?"

"Dormido" se apartó para que la capitana del otro equipo a un Jiroh dormido (como siempre) mientras que Kabaji acomodaba unas cosas. "Nee... Gakuto le dijo a Oshitari que ya te habías ido así que se fueron los dos hace unos quince minutos"

"Mmmm..." esa mirada hizo que Atobe sospechara algo, "¡Hasta mañana!" salió corriendo de allí. Cualquier persona que la hubiese visto de esa manera pensaría que Maaya se estaba volviendo loca... Atobe suspiró '¿qué tan extrañas pueden ser las chicas?' pensó.

Al día siguiente Gakuto iba alegre, tan alegre que su sonría no podía ser borrada al menos por Maaya... bueno, quien sabe porque fue la primera persona que se encontró al cruzar su salón en busca de Oshitari.

"Buenos días, Gakuto" estaba acomodando unas cosas en su lugar.

"¿GAKUTO?" Abrió sus ojos, "¿Nada de humillacionos, ridiculizaciones y satirizaciones?"

"Hmmm... no hoy no, hoy me siento humilde como para atormentarte" Rió. Gakuto suspiró, sabía que no sería tan fácil cambiar a esa chica. Al principio le gustaba su componía pero desde que estaba con Oshitari ella había cambiado mucho.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido, el pelicereza salió corriendo una vez hubo terminado la clase. Estaba tan feliz ¿por qué estaba feliz? Simple... porque hoy era su cumpleaños. Varios de su compañeros y personas que no conocía o sólo saludaba de vista lo habían felicitado pero realmente él sólo necesitaba escuchar "feliz cumpleaños" de la boca de Oshitari ¿por qué? Porque era su mejor amigo... o al menos eso creía.

"¡Oshitari!" Sonrió como siempre mas el genio simplemente agachó la cabeza en tono de saludo eso hizo que el chico se sintiera menos preciado, "¿sucede algo?"

"Nada" respondió secamente.

"A mi no me parece que nada" replicó.

"No es nada" cerró sus ojos.

"Anda dime..."

Abrió sus ojos, casi sin creerlo. Su mirada se había vuelto severa "¿Por qué lo quieres saber?"

"¡Hm, porque soy tu amigo!" levantó la voz, "¡PORQUE ME PREOCUPAS!"

"No deberías... ocúpate de tus asuntos y de las prácticas..."

"Oshi... Oshitari..." eso era, quería llorar ¿en frente de Oshitari? ¿Qué podía hacer? De seguro él le reprocharía que llorar era sólo pérdida de tiempo. ¿¡Genios, qué saben ellos aparte de lo que no entendemos!?

"¿Llego en mal momento?" Maaya caminó hacia donde estaba el pelicereza, "toma... terminaré temprano las prácticas" besó su mejilla, "feliz cumpleaños Gakuto-chan" salió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Gakuto yo-"

"¡No importa! ¡Me ocuparé de mis asuntos!" corrió con su regalo en manos lejos de su 'mejor amigo' quien le había gritado, quien no había confiado en él, quien había olvidado su cumpleaños...

El acróbata faltó a las prácticas cosa que hizo que Atobe sospechara más de lo que hacía.

"¿Y Gakuto?"

"No lo sé" lo miró, estaba siendo franco "¿por qué debería saberlo?"

"Porque es tú pareja... en dobles, por eso. Porque es tu amigo, por eso"

"Debió sentirse enfermo"

"Bueno, dile que los estaremos esperando en mi casa" le sonrió después caminó hacia donde estaba Kabaji (cargando sus cosas como siempre) caminando hacia su limousine.

"Genial..."

Gakuto llegó a un parque, todo estaba tranquilo. Se sentó en una banca llorando, ¿cómo era posible que Oshitari olvidara su cumpleaños? Se lo pasaría a Jiroh pero no a él. No al genio... no a su amigo... Suspiró. Incluso Maaya le había dado un regalo y se había acordado de él.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Preguntó una voz fememina a su lado.

"Como quieras..."

"Oshitari... está algo confundido" miró al cielo, hacía calor el día de hoy lo que le recordaba aquella vez que había llegado a Hyotei tras una terrible humillación en Seigaku.

"No importa"

"No sé que le pasa. Hoy falló en una prueba de química"

"¿Encerio?" sus grandes y brillante ojos miraron a la chica aún con lágrimas en ellos.

"Sí..." contestó seria, "anda... deberías hablar con él" le dijo al momento de levantarse, "uno se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" rió. Sonrió de nuevo dándole la espalda emepzó a alejarse.

"¡Espera!"

Se detuvo, sin mirarle.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?"

Lo miró, sus ojos, su mirada... su expresión estaba más madura, la determinación dibujaba sus facciones "porque es verdad todo lo que te he dicho... uno se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" dejó al chico con sus pensamientos.

"Maaya..." salió corriendo hacia la casa de cierto genio pero lo encontró a mitad de camino.

"Oshitari..." sniff.

"Perdón..."

"¡AH!" lo abrazó. ¿Cómo no podía resistirse a él? Tan pronto se acordó de su riña se alejó de él rápidamente sólo para que el genio lo pegara hacia él.

"Aún tenemos tiempo antes de tu fiesta" le sonrió.

"¿En-Encerio?" Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, esa pícara y traviesa sonrisa era lo que más le gustaba al peliazul quien asintió. Los dos caminaron hasta la casa del mayor quien le daría su regalo, un regalo que sólo podía darles el tiempo de conocerse y el amor que uno sentía hacia el otro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whaaaaaaaa T.T polos opuestos se atraen! x3 jijijiji Maaya no era tan mala, el tercer y último episodio pondré porque se comportaba así, y por qué llegó de Seigaku... 3 bueno si esque quieren jijijiji aunque sino... este sería el último episodio.


End file.
